


Red and Gold

by StarlightPhoenix



Series: Meet Me on the Battlefield [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, No Dialogue, Post-Canon, Rarepair, War is called Carmine (Good Omens), discussion about the color of angel/demon/human blood but nothing explicitly violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightPhoenix/pseuds/StarlightPhoenix
Summary: When Michael thinks of blood, she imagines streaks of gold. Gold is the color of war, of righteous duty.
Relationships: Michael/War (Good Omens)
Series: Meet Me on the Battlefield [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984702
Kudos: 6





	Red and Gold

There was a common misconception that demons bleed black. They were angels once, and both still bleed gold. When Michael thinks of blood, she imagines streaks of gold because that’s what she remembers from the Rebellion. Gold is the color of war, of righteous duty. 

When she sees Carmine, dressed in red with her copper curls, she doesn’t think of blood and violence. Mortals might, perhaps, but not her. Likewise, Carmine sees her gold accents as mere decorations, and Michael doesn’t correct her. 

The red of Carmine’s hair is the closest she'll be to mortal blood. It’s enough for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble and it's for more Michael/War content! And now it's a series!
> 
> You can find me at [cleverlittlejay.tumblr.com](https://cleverlittlejay.tumblr.com/) for more Good Omens stuff! Come say hi, or just lurk around! I also have other Good Omens fics so you should check those out too!
> 
> And of course, all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Especially since my fics are getting more and more niche, so it's super cool to hear if others liked them too!


End file.
